Are You the One?
by trispreaton
Summary: As part of an experiment, 8 single women and 8 single men are put through an extensive matchmaking process to find their perfect matches. 'Tris' Prior, is always with the wrong guy. In this house will she fall in love or find herself in the position she was in before? 'Four' Eaton, the closed off guy, also struggles with love. Will he find it, or will someone get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**TRIS POV**

I am standing inside my apartment in Florida, looking around and checking everything is off. Shower, off. Oven, off. Electrical appliances, off. Everything is off. I can't help my paranoia. Considering I will be going to the beautiful islands of Hawaii for 8 weeks, I sure wouldn't want to return to my apartment burnt to ashes and ripped to pieces because I stupidly left the iron on or didn't lock the door.

I make my way to the front door with my suitcase and bag at hand. As I am just about to reach for the handle I trip on my fluffy "Welcome" carpet and my knees buckle, effectively leaving me to topple over causing my head to collide with the door.

I rub the saw spot on my head and make my way, rushing to the mirror to see if there is any bruise sprucing up on my face. I am not ready for that, especially when I am just about to go to Hawaii. When I look up at the mirror I notice a small red spot on my forehead, nothing serious. It looks like it would fade within an hour or so.

I look at myself in the mirror. Today I am going to Hawaii to take part in a project called "Are You the One?" I scan over my outfit to make sure it is appropriate. I am wearing a white flowy lace crop top with acid wash high wasted shorts and my Oreo Jordan's. I have never really been insecure of my body because I always thought I had a quite good body. My hair is in its natural blonde beach waves with sunglasses propped on the top of my head. I am wearing very light make up because I'm really not a fan of it. Just a little mascara and lip-gloss then I am good to go. My skin is naturally clear and tan ever since I was a child, so there is no need for any concealer or foundation.

Once I have deemed myself presentable, I once again but this time carefully make my way to my front door to open it, I look at my apartment one last time and say,

"See you in 8 weeks!"

Once Christina and I get off the plane we make our way to the exit of the airport to find a man waiting to escort us to a car.

When we get to the car we find a nice black Lamborghini ready to take us to the house we will be living in for 8 weeks. Chrissy squeals and we enter the car.

Once all strapped up Chrissy says,

"I am so excited to get to the house. We are going to be living with 14 other people imagine it. We are going to have so much fun!"

Christina is obviously more the excited one of the two of us. It's not that I am not excited to go but what if I don't find love, this experiment will be a waste of my time. Especially when I am not getting anything out of it.

"Yeah, sure Chrissy, it'll be fun. But you know I am only going because you forced me." I tease, feigning anger.

She laughs and says,

"I know somewhere inside you, you are really happy to be going."

"Hey how are you guys on this fine day in Hawaii!" Jeanine Matthews, the maker of the experiment says.

There are several hoots and hollers howling through the air as we shout in agreement.

"Today will be the start of the most ambitious match making experiments ever! This is 'Are You the One?' " She continues,

"Twenty singles from different parts of the country, and your all here because you have one thing in common. You suck at relationships!" Jeanine says dramatically.

Everyone laughs at the comment.

"Each of you have been through an extensive match making process. For this experiment, we used modern technology to help find those terrible at relationships *cough*you*cough find love." She says then continues,

"Here there are 16 single men and women trying to find their perfect matches. The makers used a dating algorithm to find compatibility. You had to undergo intensive in-depth interviews, questionnaires and compatibility testing. The data that we collected is then used to find the eight "ideal" pairs amongst the 16 of you."

_Simple_, I think to myself.

"But there is a twist."

I seem to have thought to fast; I suck in a deep breath to calm my nerves. What could this twist be?

"However easy this may sound to you. It is really going to be much more complicated. Your perfect match will be hidden from you and you will have endeavour on our own and find him or her. You will have to go through weekly tests to try and find your perfect match whilst living in Hawaii. If you all fail to choose your perfect match, you will leave Hawaii with nothing." Jeanine says informatively, then all of a sudden the tone in her voice picks up,

"At the end of every week there will be a choosing ceremony, where you will choose who you think is your match. While you're here you will have 8 chances to find your perfect matches. And if you all figure it out together, you're going to leave Hawaii with love and a share of one million dollars!"

My heart pounds in my chest hard and I scream with all the joy I have. I look around to find the others doing exactly what I am doing, screaming with joy. I hadn't a clue that we were going to get any money from this experiment and by the looks of it so did the others. I only came here because my best friend Christina forced me to come with her because apparently, we are both getting old and need to find love. I am only 23, that is pretty young, but in Christina's eyes it definitely is not.

Even though all the tests were extremely tedious, I thought it would be a fun experience and yes, I really do suck at dating. Every date I have had basically ends up with me in an awkward situation cause neither of us wants to talk. Or I am stuck with a perverted boy all night. Hopefully I learn from this "experiment" and finally find true love. I know I am only 23 but it doesn't really matter what age you are to truly find love. We'll just have to see what happens in the house.

"I understand that most of you might find finding your perfect match hard, so we help just a little bit. Every week we will have something called the truth booth. You will be able to send one of the three couples that won the task to the truth booth, which is the only place to tell if they are a confirmed match." Jeanine says.

We all nod seeming to be too deep in thought to reply.

"Anyway, enough talk of rules. All of you go ahead and get to know each other! I'll see you in a couple days for your first challenge!"

We all clap and bid our goodbyes to Jeanine. Once she is gone we all run inside lugging our suitcases behind us. We all enter the beautifully breath-taking mansion. It has 3 stories and seems to have many rooms.

We all head upstairs and come across a door labelled 'The Bedroom'.

'_Wow how original,'_ I think to myself. Or I thought so. Suddenly everyone bursts out into laughter at my comment which I eventually join in.

Once we had composed ourselves we enter the room and it's gorgeous with walls painted various colours. In the centre of the room there are plenty of mattresses all joined together creating one huge bed that looks to hold about 20 people, so there is a lot of space for each of us. But the beds are connected. Wow this really is going to be interesting. Off to the side there are about 8 bathrooms. It looks beautiful and extremely expensive. Everything looks really expensive. This is going to be a great experience.

Everyone seems to be rushing to get a good bed and so do I. In the end I end up with Christina on my right and a girl I think called Marlene on my left. I give a small kind smile to her and introduce myself,

"Hi my names Tris", I say as I hold my hand out to her indicating to shake.

She replies with a wide grin saying,

"Marlene, nice to meet you. I think we are going to get along just fine!"

I grin back happy with the successful introduction. Only been here for a few minutes and I have already made a new friend other than my bestie Chrissy. After all we are all going to be living under the same roof together; we all need to get to know each other. Just as I say this, as if reading my mind, one of the boys says, well more like screams,

"WELL WE JUST GOT HERE LETS GET THE DRINKS ROLLING"

We all laugh at this and rush downstairs leaving everything we were doing previously behind.

**SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 2**

Once we have gotten the drinks out we all sit on the floor and introduce ourselves to one another.

"Hi my names Uriah, also known as the life of all parties. I am 23 years old." A boy with brown eyes, and handsome features says whilst grinning. He seems like he would be fun to hand out with. We all laugh at his idiotic statement and continue.

"Hey guys, I am Zeke, this idiots older, more mature and evidently hotter brother. I am 25." He says smirking. He looks just like Zeke but slightly more built muscle wise.

"Names Eric. I am 25" A boy states monotonously. He has piercing green/ blue eyes with countless piercings. His hair is quite greasy but he styled it out so it looks good. He looks quite intimidating. I'm sorry for his perfect match.

"Hey my names Four…."

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story. If there are any mistakes I am sorry. This is my second story so check out my first one if you haven't it is called **_**"Dauntless Headquarters"**_**. This story is a mixture of one of my favourite shows, 'Are You the One?' and of course the best book that graced this Earth, 'Divergent'. I understand that the concept of the story may be a little difficult to grasp but as I write more chapters you will begin to understand. I obviously do not own the show, the book or the characters just this fanfiction. Please favourite, follow and review. I would love to hear about what you think about this story so please, please review! Love y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRIS POV**

Once we have gotten the drinks out we all sit on the floor and introduce ourselves to one another.

"Hi my names Uriah, also known as the life of all parties. I am 23 years old." A boy with brown eyes and handsome features says whilst grinning. He seems like he would be fun to hand out with. We all laugh at his idiotic statement and continue.

"Hey guys, I am Zeke, this idiots older, more mature and evidently hotter brother. I am 25." He says smirking. He looks just like Zeke but slightly more built muscle wise.

"Name's Eric. I am 25." A boy states monotonously. He has piercing green/ blue eyes with countless piercings. His hair is quite greasy but he styled it out so it looks good. He looks quite intimidating. I'm sorry for his perfect match.

"Hey my names Four, and I own my own gym in Florida. I am 25." Straight away you can see almost all the girls' eyes focus on Four and that's when the ogling begins. I mean I don't blame them. He is incredibly handsome. I don't know how I didn't see those deep ocean blue eyes the minute we got to the house. He has short but full brown hair styled in a messy but sexy way. He has a full lower lip and a spare upper lip that looks ever so kissable. A nicely shaved smooth face which I wonder how it would feel to kiss. And those muscles, they are to die for…

_No, stop Tris. You just met this guy. In fact you haven't even said anything to him. Forget the fact that he is the most attractive man you have met and move on. _My conscience reprimands me.

The next person that starts taking seems to be only thing to take me out of my obvious daze.

I find out a boy called Al, who is 23. He has medium length for a boy swishy hair and warm brown eyes. Then there is Matthew or Matt whichever you like to call him. He is 24 and is also cute. Will who is

23, quite smart with blonde shaggy hair and green eyes. Then there is Peter. He seems to be rough and intimidating if you ask me. He is 24 and has jet black hair and snake like green eyes. He may be handsome on the outside, but you can tell by the tone of his voice and look in his eye that he doesn't have finding love as his number one priority. Once all the boys have finished introducing themselves it's the girls time.

"Hi my name is Christina but you can call me Chrissy. I have just started my work as a fashion designer and I am 23!"

"Hey I am Marlene! I am stocked to be here, and I am 23 as well!" Marlene is really pretty she also has blonde hair however cut to just a little over shoulder length whilst mine is long and she has brown eyes. Anyone would be lucky to have her.

"Hey I am Shauna. I am from California and I am 24!" Shauna is also really pretty with her long pin straight brown hair and light green eyes.

"Hi, I am Lynn, Shauna's 'sis' and I am 24." Lynn seems quite straight to the point. She has light brown, pixie cut hair do and multiple piercings in her ears and one in her nose. She is still really pretty.

As we go round the circle, I learn that there are three quite annoying girls that seem to be quite slutty. Their names are Lauren, Nita and Molly. I can already see those two going for Four. Not like that bothers me or anything, right?

As everyone has finished introducing themselves all attention is directed to me. It's time for me to introduce myself,

"Hey I am Tris, I am 23 and I work as a physiotherapist." I state nice and simply.

Once we had all introduced ourselves we all just decided to just talk to each other. We split up and all started to talk to each other. The girls stayed together and the boys stayed together.

"So how do you guys feel like being in this house?" I question.

"Oh I am really excited; I think it'll be a great experience. I mean I came here for the soul purpose of finding love the money is just the cherry on top!" Marlene says.

"Yeah I agree. I have never really been good with relationships. Well obviously or I wouldn't be here. My ex-boyfriend Jeremy cheated on me six times and I didn't even know. Hopefully this would be a great experience for me." Shauna says.

"Oh my God! Shut up will ya'. I don't really care about you pathetic love life. I am here because I know there will be some hot guys to get my hands on so why not. The fact that I am getting money to make out with these guys is like heaven for me." Lauren buts in.

"Yeah I totally agree with you, come on Lauren, Molly lets bounce." Nita says flipping her very fake blonde hair. They leave and go to what seems like the garden.

It is people like her that make blonde people seem stupid and uneducated however there are blondes like me who are actually smart.

"Okay now that the hoes are gone, we can really get to know each other." Lynn says causing not only us too laugh but the boys on the other side of the room to laugh as well. I dint know they were listening.

Within that hour I became really close with Shauna, Marlene, Lynn and of course Chrissy was with me as well.

We decided to call it a night when it was about 12pm and all headed upstairs, some of use couldn't really make it up the stairs without falling over due to the heavy amount of alcohol we had gotten through in the night.

Once we get to the bedroom I decide to take a quick shower. I feel really sweaty due to the scorching sun in Hawaii. Although I live in Florida which is also considered to be quite hot, Hawaii is much hotter place.

Once I am out of the shower. I put my pyjamas on which consists of a flowy white tank shirt and light blue shorts. It is cute but simple.

I leave the bathroom and walk back into the bedroom to find everyone changed and ready to go to bed except for Lauren and Nita. They seem to be sauntering round in the bras and underwear in front of Fours bed.

"Hey Four have you seen my shirt anywhere?" Nita says slowly trying to be seductive. Obviously not working Four replies,

"Umm no, why are you asking me? How about you open your suitcase that seems to not have even been open yet," Four suggests with an eyebrow raised.

"Umm okay then." Nita huffs and walks away with Lauren hot on her heels.

"Slut," Zeke coughs out.

Those who heard the conversation laugh and Four and Zeke fist bump. They seem to become friends really quick, that's cute.

I quickly climb to my spot on the huge 'bed' in between Marlene and Christina and then Uriah gets up and turns the light off.

"Goodnight guys!" Chrissy shouts.

"Goodnight!" We all reply.

I wake up with the Hawaii sun blinding my eye sight and I immediately regret opening my eyes. I look up to see everyone but Four and Zeke still in bed. I look around to see if I can find the two missing boys but there is no one in sight. I shrug and groggily pull myself out of the bed and make my way to brush my teeth.

Once I am done I make my way downstairs. I am instantly pulled into the kitchen by the smell of pancakes. I run there and am met with two shirtless boys, Zeke and Four. My heart almost melts to when Four turns around and looks at me.

"Hey Guys," I say smiling

"Hey Tris, right?" Four replies smirking a little.

"Yep that's me, what you guys doing."

"Oh we are just making breakfast. Should we go ahead and wake them up?" Zeke says.

"Yes but let's do it the fun way." I say with a mischievous glint in my eye.

I have always been one to prank people.

"What do you mean do you mean fun way?" Four replies looking away from the eggs on the stove.

"Let's get buckets of water and throw it on them!" I smirk excitingly.

"Great idea. Zeke stay here, I am going to help Tris with this prank.

"Awww why? I am Pedrad! I love pranking." Zeke pouts.

Four glares at Zeke and says "Remember what I told you yesterday?" Four questions with obvious annoyance.

Zeke obviously not understanding stupidly says ,"Huh?"

Four huffs then walks up to Zeke and whispers something in his ear.

Zeke instantly smirks and pats him on the back and winks at me.

I am really confused right now. What did Four tell Zeke and why did Zeke just wink at me.

Four turns back around and focuses his attention back on me.

"You ready to annoy some of our fellow friends?" Four smirks clapping his hands together.

"You know I am!"

"Hey Guys I am back!" Jeanine Matthews says whilst walking into the house

We all whoop and clap.

"Are you guys ready for your first task?" Jeanine shouts.

"Hell yeah!" Uriah replies with excitement.

We all laugh but agree.

"Okay well we are going to start off week one with a very simple challenge just to warm you up with this experiment."

We all smile ready for this so called challenge.

"Well it's called 'Love at first sight!' You are all going to sit down around this table and write on the sheet of paper in front of you, who you feel most attracted to." Jeanine says.

We all look at each other feeling slightly awkward. We haven't known each other for even 24 hours yet now all of a sudden we have to write down who we are most attracted to? This is crazy!

We all sit down around the circle table.

"Okay now don't be scared. Pick up the pen and write it down. You all have 30 seconds to write it down. Starting now" Jeanine announces.

I look around and everyone seems to be writing someone down. I go with my gut feeling and write Four down. And put my pen and paper down.

Once the 30 seconds is up Jeanine says,

"Everyone put your pen and paper down, your time is up!"

Nervously I gulp and take a look around the room. Everyone seems to look a little uneasy with the situation they are in.

_At least we don't have to show it to each other. Imagine how awkward that'll be. _I think to myself.

"Okay guys well I wasn't finished. Now that you have written it down we will go around the circle an you'll all have to tell us who you chose and give one word to describe that person." Jeanine announces smirking at our embarrassed faces.

Damn it this will be so embarrassing. I can't let Four know that I may possibly like him. He probably doesn't like me.

"On the count of 3, I want you to reveal who you wrote down."

"One,"

"Two,"

"THREE!"

**SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 3**

We all reveal and Jeanine announces our results,

"Uriah chose Tris"

"Zeke chose Shauna"

"Four chose Tris"

"Matthew chose Marlene"

"Peter chose Nita"

"Eric chose Lynn"

"Will choose Christina"

"Al chose Tris"

"For the girls,"

"Tris chose Four"

"Shauna chose Zeke"

"Marlene chose Matthew"

"Christina chose Will"

"Lynn chose Eric"

"Nita chose Four"

"Lauren chose Four"

"Molly chose Peter"

The results shocked all of us. The results shocked all of us.

How can 3 boys all choose me.

By the looks of Nita's face, shit's bout' to go down.

**Hey sorry for the long wait! Here is the update hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if there is any typos. I will try and update Dauntless Headquarters, my other story soon. Please follow, favourite and review this story! Please, please review this story; I really like to know what you think about the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**(Re-read the choices as they have changed a little bit)**

**TRIS POV**

We all reveal and Jeanine announces our results,

"Uriah chose Tris"

"Zeke chose Shauna"

"Four chose Tris"

"Matthew chose Marlene"

"Peter chose Nita"

"Eric chose Lynn"

"Will choose Christina"

"Al chose Tris"

"For the girls,"

"Tris chose Four"

"Shauna chose Zeke"

"Marlene chose Matthew"

"Christina chose Will"

"Lynn chose Eric"

"Nita chose Four"

"Lauren chose Four"

"Molly chose Peter"

The results shocked all of us.

How can 3 boys all choose me.

By the looks of Nita's face, shit's bout' to go down.

"What is going on, how can only one boy choose me? The boys should be making lines to be with me. What the fuck, and the worse thing is it is not even Four who chose me!" Nita screams

"It's just a game. Remember through the 8 weeks you spend in this house your first choices may change. Right now you haven't really gotten to know each other, so wait." Jeanine says.

"Whatever and why 3 people did chose her-" Lauren points at me,

"I swear there should be a rule about this. This is bullshit!" Lauren continues to scream about how unfair this whole game is whilst I still sit there in utter shock.

"You know what; fuck this I am going upstairs. I don't need this right now!" Nita marches upstairs with her two lackeys following closely behind.

"Well now that we got those three rats out maybe we can have a more decent, less explicit conversation," Jeanine says laughing a little. We all join in on the laughter and nod in obvious agreement.

"Tomorrow challenge 2 will take place. All I am going to say is you're going to start off warm then end up very cold. Make sure to be wearing your swimsuits. See you tomorrow at 12:00 outside in the pool area. Bye!" Jeanine shouts on her way out of the huge mansion.

"Bye!" We all wave and then turn to look at each other.

"Now what do you think she meant by starting off warm then ending up cold?" Matthew questions.

"I think we are going to be in the water because remember she told us to meet her by the poolside." Shauna pipes up.

"No that would be too predictable, don't be so stupid think deeper," Peter sneers.

"Sorry about that seeing as your Mr 'I know everything' enlighten me?" Shauna replies with sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

I look around the room and everyone seems to be trying to hold in laughter.

"Ayy Peter, you going to let her talk to you like that." Matt his lackey speaks whilst pushing his knuckles together as to intimidate her. I thought Matt was one of the good guys, obviously not. Never judge a book by its cover. What a shit saying but I guess it holds a lot of truth.

"You don't scare me, who do you think you are?" Shauna speaks.

"Why you little-" Peter starts but I step up and try to calm the tension building up. I know it may not be smart for me to but in, but someone needs to stop this before a fight starts.

I whistle loudly and everyone turns there attention to me. I stand on a chair and speak,

"Peter shut up for a second and listen. Now I am not going to stand here and listen to you," I point to Peter,

"talk crap to my friend. All she was doing was suggesting what the challenge might be. So if you have not got any suggestions, I suggest you stop all that shit from coming out of your mouth." I shout.

I step off the chair and smile sweetly at Peter.

"Do you know who you are talking to girl. You may be hot but that doesn't give you the right to talk to me that way. Something real bad could happen to you." Peter responds with his snake like eyes branding me. I choose to not back down,

"Oh really and what would this 'bad' thing be!" I challenge.

At once he lunges at me and I can see Four from the corner of my eye approaching the situation. I dismiss him but he looks a little uneasy to not helping me. Whilst I am not looking Peter throws out his wrist at me to punch me. He gets a good hit in my side which I wince from but nothing I can't handle. He tries to hit me again but this time I know that it's coming so I duck and sweep kick him form under and sit on his body sideways. I twist his wrist which I seemed to have caught easily and question him,

"Should I stop?"

"You can't do ahhhhh- anything!" Peter responds in obvious pain.

"I'll repeat the question one more time. Should I stop?"

"No-"I cut him off twisting his wrist harder.

"AAHH YES STOP, PLEASE." He screams.

I smile again and stand up.

He stands up and says "I'll let this one fly girl. But don't think you are safe running around this house whilst I am in it."

"Okay, whatever you say" I reply

Before Peter walks upstairs, Shana shouts, "Peter you might need some ice for that rather large bruise on your face. Oh wait that's how you always look!"

We all burst into fits of laughter unable to control ourselves."

"Yeah, well you-you-you look like a hippo," Peter stutters trying-but failing miserably- to find a comeback.

"Really Peter that was a shit comeback!" Zeke smirks

"PANSYCAKE IN THE HOUSE!" Uriah screeches. We all laugh and Peter and Matt stomp up the stairs without another word.

"If I knew Matt was also such a pansycake and arsehole I don't think I would have chosen him!" Marlene says. I can really see her and Uriah working as a couple.

We all wake up the next morning as groggily as ever and get ready for challenge 2. We were all told to put on our swim suits so for the boys their trunks and the girls their bikinis or one pieces. I have both but I chose to wear my black one piece that has cut outs on the sides and a sweetheart neckline, it's classy but also quite sexy. On our way down I couldn't help but notice Four's abs.

"So you guys are just getting to know each and I want to help out!" Jeanine says whilst smiling. We all exchange mummers confused as to what she means.

"We are going to kick things off with a little ice breaker challenge, called 'Try not freeze to death'!"

"So this will involve freezing?" Lauren says dumbly.

"Nahh Lauren it means we are going to be out, at the beach, getting a tan, _is it possible to be that stupid bruh_" Four says whispering the last part so only the people around him can hear.

We all snicker at this comment then turn to look at Jeanine.

"Okay so here is how it works. Frozen inside each of these blocks of ice is a key. That key has a code on it that will open up the locks on the boxes." She says pointing to the 8 boxes in front of us.

She continues saying, "Each couple has a simple job, use your body to melt the ice."

We all look around at each other and then we hear a scream,

"AHHH! Oh my god! No no no, I am not sliding my butt up and down a freezing block of ice especially in a bikini. What kind of challenge is this? I thought this experiment is about finding 'love', what does this have to do with love. All I know is I am not doing that. No way!" Nita wines on and on.

"Okay someone doesn't want to win 1 million dollars!" Christina sings.

"So when does the game begin!" Nita smiles as soon as Christian mentions money.

"*cough*gold digger *cough*" Uriah says making us laugh and even Jeanine.

"Enough, enough!" Jeanine speaks whilst trying to recover from laughter,

"The first three couples to get the key out of the block and open up the box, are going to be going on an amazing getaway date where you'll spend some time together and hopefully get you closer to winning that 1 million dollars!"

"Well everyone think about who you want to complete with in this and grab that person right now!" Within a split second Four is standing next to me and says,

"Hey, erm would you like to be my partner? Maybe, possibly?" He says rubbing the back of his neck, obviously a nervous habit of his.

I smile and say "Of course, I couldn't think of a better choice." We both bush. I can't believe I just said that, but it is the truth. I really wanted to be his partner.

I look around at all the other partners and see that,

Chris is with Will,

Nita who is glaring at me right now is with Peter,

Shauna is with Zeke I can tell they are already the perfect couple,

Marlene is with Matthew I feel hella bad for Mar and she obviously doesn't like him after yesterday,

Lynn is with Eric,

Lauren is with Al,

Molly is with Uriah who looks like he is about to cry.

"You have partnered up so the challenge starts…NOW!"

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter but it's finally up. I am not having a sneak peak for this chap. I changed up some of the pairings to make it slightly more real to the book but not completely because, well you will find out if you keep reading. In this story Tris is very pretty so don't be confused as to why three boys chose her. Right now the characters are judging by looks because they have not really gotten to know each other. Later you will see that the characters will start to choose the right person for them so no worries! Hope you liked this chapter! Please favourite, follow and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**TRIS POV**

Damn that was a tough challenge.

Right now we are all standing inside the house, wrapped tightly in a blanket trying to get back to our normal body temperatures as we were practically freezing to death about 2 minutes ago.

We have just finished the challenge and we are waiting to find out the results of who won the task.

Jeanine comes in the room with a small smile planted on her lips.

"Hey guys how you doing" she announces brightly.

"Ermm are you kidding me I froze my butt off out there. There is so much numbness in my ass!" Nita screeches.

"Correction, there is so much numbness in your fake ass!" Uriah interrupts.

We all snicker until Four full on laughs and everyone sees this as a que to just burst out laughing except Nita and the rest of her hoes who sit there miserably shivering and glaring at us with so much power.

"Okay, okay guys settle down. I am here with the results."

We all immediately straighten up read to hear who won the challenge.

"In third place Nita and Peter with the time of 5 minutes and 32 seconds"

How did Nita and Peter make it through? I am actually baffled. I look around the room and find the same confused expression I am sporting amongst most of the others even her followers. How can Nita win anything?

"I knew my huge ass could do the job," Nita screeches patting her butt.

"Do I need to correct you again? Your huge FAKE ass," Uriah states obviously confused and angry at Nita winning absolutely anything.

"Before this turns into anything bigger than it should be," Jeanine says eyeing both Uriah and Nita,

"In second place came Zeke and Shauna."

Zeke and Shauna scream of joy and embrace each other then awkwardly split apart with both of them blushing. They would be such a cute couple.

"Finally, in first place…" Zeke starts a drum roll and we all join in waiting for Jeanine to finish.

"Lynn and Eric!"

Lynn smiles a little and Eric smirks and looks down at Eric. Even though on the first day I didn't get such a good vibe off of Eric it seems that Lynn understands him and pulls quite a good vibe off of him. It is actually quite cute if you ask me. Two quite bottled up people bringing the best out of each other.

I knew that Four and I wouldn't win because during the challenge we both couldn't seem to work on the task at hand. We seemed to keep sneaking glances at each other. Although we didn't kiss every time we tried to work on the task we ended up looking at each other or stuttering when either of our hands brushed against the others hands. I don't want to rush too fast into things with Four but I am quite a spontaneous person, if love happens it happens. We'll just see how it works.

"Okay so the winners of this task will be heading off to a wonderful day at the beach where you will be served a delicious 4 course dinner courtesy of 'Ulu Ocean Grill and Sushi Lounge' one of the best restaurants offered in Kona Coast, Hawaii!"

"As you know after each challenge, one of the winning couples will be voted by the losers of this challenge to step inside the 'Truth Booth' and find out if they are a perfect match or not. If that couple is a perfect match, then you will be one step closer to that million dollars!" Jeanine exclaims.

We all clap and the Jeanine continues talking,

"Okay so off the winners go and the rest of you get ready to choose who you think should go into the truth booth,"

Everyone makes their way upstairs but Four and I linger behind a bit.

"Hey, today was fun" Four says smiling. Oh boy do I love that smile. I love that even though we didn't win he still seems in good spirit unlike many of the others who were all still grumbling. This makes me like him even more than I already do, if that's even possible.

"Yep you got that right. The highlight of my day was when you nearly slipped right of the ice block and onto the floor," I say laughing a little, smiling up at him I think of it remembering how afterwards he tried to play it off cool but then he actually did fall. He lifts an eyebrow with an expression on his face that shows he is obviously amused by my laughing.

"Oh really, but remember when you got the key from the ice block and you were running to go and open the box but you slipped on the water leaking from the ice. It wasn't just me who fell today," Four says. Now it is his turn to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." I respond, even though his laughter is at my expense I cant help but laugh with him. It was really funny.

"Are you disappointed we didn't win?" I question.

"Not really I am actually quite happy we didn't win. I think we didn't exactly focus on the challenge," Four chuckles smiling a little.

"I could say the same, we both seemed a little… distracted," I reply smiling.

"You could say that." Four says mysteriously. He gives me one last smile before running up the stairs of this huge mansion.

*TIME LAPSE*

Right now Lauren, Al, Molly, Uriah, Marlene, Matthew, Christina, Will, Four and I are seated around the same big table were at when we done the ' Love at First Sight' task.

This time we are here for different reasons, we are choosing which couple to send into the truth booth.

We all have a black whiteboard marker and a whiteboard in our hands ready to write.

If everyone decides to think strategically, then either Zeke and Shauna or Lynn and Eric should be sent into the truth booth because they are two couples that actually show some sort of interest in each other. However, some may send Nita and Peter in hopes that Nita can stop being a hoe and stick with that one man and not try to seduce the others. I am going to go with Zeke and Shauna.

I write down Zeke and Shauna and hand my whiteboard and marker to Jeanine. Everyone follows suit and we all exit the room.

"Hey who did you write down?" Christina asks me as we leave the room.

"Oh, I wrote Zeke and Shauna." I reply

"I wrote Zeke and Shauna too" Marlene says.

"Damn it! I knew I should have written them but I was so hungover the fact that I really wanted Nita to settle down. If Peter and she is a perfect match she can at least stop trying to go after all the other men in the house!" Chrissy says.

"I know what you mean, but if you think about it, do you really think that Nita will stop at anything to get her hands on Four. I think not." I reply.

"Oh well, let's just see what happens. After all it is going to be our first try at this truth booth thingy, hopefully we get a perfect match whoever it may be." Marlene says and we all go to lounge room and talk a little.

*TIME LAPSE*

All the couples got back from their date and everyone seems to be extremely angry but Lynn and Eric. Their dates seemed to have ended terribly. Zeke stomps upstairs beckoning for Four, Uriah and Will to follow him.

I am so confused.

Marlene, Christina and I go up to Shauna and Mar asks,

"So how was the date?"

Shauna looks up and says,

"Well I would say it was the most shittiest dates I ever had! It was even worse than when this boy called Ryan puked on me after taking me on a date to a restaurant."

We all look up stunned,

"Wait what?" We all say in unison.

"I thought you and Zeke would be the most perfect couple," Christina says shaking her head dumbfounded.

"Nope, it was shit." Shauna replies simply.

"At first he was nice. He held my hand when we on the beach, even after he gave me his towel to dry off. He was a real gentleman. But everything went downhill when we were at the restaurant. We were having casual talk until he starts talking about what he like in girls. He was acting all egotistical and self-centred, telling me how much of a 'big bad player' he was in high school. He would just take a girl and drop them."

Wow, Zeke! I would never expect that form Zeke. Shauna continues,

"I told him that it wasn't right and he started telling me that I was wrong and that's what boys do in high school. I got up and threw my champagne on him and walked away." She finishes angrily.

"I am really sorry Shauna. You seemed to have really liked him," I say.

"Yeah, I actually did," Shauna says sadly.

The boys come down just in time as Jeanine is about to reveal the results for the truth booth.

We all sit down on the various couches in the lounge rooms. Jeanine stands in front of us.

"Alright you guys how you doing tonight!" Jeanine replies expecting everyone to be happy coming back from their first dates.

We all reply with some form of 'great' of 'good' then we hear,

"Shit"

We all turn our heads to Shauna who now has her hair brown hair tied up and is sulking.

"Ditto"

Again, we turn our heads and find that it was Zeke who said that.

"Okaaaaaayyyyy…" Jeanine says,

"Now as you know, while the three winning couples were on a date the rest were voting for who should be put into the truth booth!"

"Right here in my hands I hols the results."

"The first couple being sent into the truth booth is…"

**A/N: I KNOW YOU PROBABLY HATE ME! It has been a whole month and I can't stress how sorry I am for not updating for a while. Right now is my exam season so I am pretty much having an exam everyday which as you knows requires a lot of revising. I know this isn't an excuse for my lack in updating but all I can say is I am sorry. My exams are still yet to finish. Hopefully during the Easter break I can update a bit more. I will be continuing this story and I just want to thank you for still supporting this story. Please continue reviewing and telling me your opinions, I read all of them. Thank you! **

**I watched Insurgent on Thursday and I was blown away I thought it was pretty awesome, I loved Tris' Candor scene when she was under truth serum. Overall great film! Lemme know you opinions!**

**Review, Fave and Follow if you wish lol!**


End file.
